


《他是星灵族》09

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》09

9  
如果说东海对赫宰的吻还怀着懵懂的春意，那赫宰的回吻便是满腔欲望，此刻他的粗鲁与下流都恰到好处，东海的舌头被他捉进口中，他们吞咽对方的口水，一时之间空气里只剩彼此剧烈的呼吸声。  
偶尔喘不过气便会松开，东海凝望着赫宰变得深沉的眼眸，他甚至读不懂眼前与他热吻的人的情绪。李赫宰于他而言，反而越了解越陌生。  
就在赫宰又想吻他一次时，他们的唇紧贴在一起，东海用气声问：“你喜欢我吗？”  
“废话。”  
赫宰本想继续下一步动作，却被东海用力推开，老实说他心里对东海还有没消下去的气，便抬手用劲儿抓住少年的后脖颈，像拖起一只猫似的将人拎到跟前，“给我老实点。”  
“你得先说你喜欢我！”  
本来赫宰还想骂他，却见此刻东海泪水簌簌，被他拽在手上像个无家可归的小老虎。  
“我…”赫宰神色一黯，他想起东海还有个女朋友，他表白的话又能算什么，那几个字说出口就等于认输。

李赫宰当然喜欢东海，他甚至承认最开始是因为李东海长得比他见过的所有人类都好看才喜欢上对方的，而不是因那个人的单纯或孤独。他的喜欢不纯粹，不高级，不上台面，可他就是喜欢上眼前这个人。  
“呀，李东海。”赫宰终于开口，声音比自己预想中的还要沙哑，“我们发过誓吧，会一直一起走下去。”  
赫宰不想就这么稀里糊涂的和东海同度春宵，他放开东海，理智略有所恢复，以下，他字句认真，缓缓说道：  
“一开始，因为你长得太好看了，喜欢你，又不敢接近你。  
但又发现，你也不过是个孤独幼稚的小孩儿，我太爱替别人操心了，虽然我自己一个人就能搞定一切，可总不能就那样放着你不管。  
咱们不是约好了一起成为职业球员吗？  
可我又不是傻子，梦想能比爱情走得更远吧，我只是…太想和你一起走得更远了。”  
赫宰的声音也愈发有些颤抖，他只是表现得成熟，可也不过是个小孩子，在面对心爱之人和至亲队友是同一个人的问题上，他无比迷茫：“李东海，可恶的家伙，为什么要从木浦过来这边。”  
本来他的人生里只有足球，他根本不需要修满爱情这门选修课。

东海听着赫宰的一席话，直哭得开始打嗝儿，又尽力克制，当感知到赫宰也开始难过时，东海乱擦两把脸上的眼泪，闷声说：“我保证会永远喜欢你。”  
赫宰失笑，心中生出些莫名的哀伤，永远究竟指代了什么，恐怕面前这个小孩根本不懂。  
东海见赫宰不回应，又重复了一遍：“我保证、我保证会永远喜欢你。”  
傻小孩三指朝天发誓。  
赫宰有些失神了，他直勾勾盯着东海，在这一刻全然忘记了东海还有个女朋友。  
他听得见，自己回应的表白，与大起大落的心跳声。  
赫宰说：“我爱你。”

其实李赫宰私下远没有他表面上看起来乐观，与东海不同的是、他也知道东海无法感同身受，因为那人是个天真的傻小孩。但赫宰是物哀的，他以为所有情动都是天上绚烂的烟火，在升上天空的下个瞬间就会消散开来。

表白过后，是他俩爱的仪式，也是他们这个年纪的男孩都渴望的过程，性爱。  
赫宰勉强算有些经验，他以为和女友同居数日的李东海应该也有过初尝禁果，结果面前的东海却像个被人翻倒壳子的小乌龟，手脚乱晃，身体颤栗。  
“呀，李东海。”赫宰无语，将东海捞进怀里。虽然他看着是瘦削一人，但力气颇大，抱起个李东海简直易如反掌。  
东海就像被大浪冲进汹涌波涛之中的一叶浮舟，他找不到重心，像在溺水，能够救他的只有李赫宰。  
赫宰吞咽着口水，他缓缓将东海的T恤撩到那人胸口，头低了下去，在那人心脏附近的痣上吻了片刻，声音低沉着问：“做过吗？”  
在被赫宰亲吻过身体的下一刻，东海的全身都涨红了些，他只能发出蚊子一样的回应声：“没有。”又想起了什么，有些局促，“哥，哥，我还没洗澡呢，我……”  
“可你很香啊。”赫宰嗅了下东海身上的汗味，不觉得难闻，反倒充满年轻男孩子特有的费洛蒙，“现在知道要叫我哥了。”  
“……”  
“叫我赫宰也可以。”赫宰很是温和，他知道现下的东海除了对情事一无所知的慌张，还很缺乏安全感，“我们同岁，你不要给自己太大压力。”  
太温柔了，东海因为赫宰的温柔更加兴奋，又怕赫宰会反悔，就在赫宰吻他身体的同时拽住了那人的一只手：“你不能离开我。”  
“我这不就在你身上嘛。”赫宰坏笑两声，但还是回牵住东海的手。  
赫宰想了想，和女人时要怎么做，于是伸出舌头舔了舔东海的乳首，身下的东海却颤着身子笑得跟个小傻子似的：“好痒啊。”  
确实，这小子是个男的，被舔那里也不会有什么反应。  
赫宰忽然明白，他俩要都是男的，那敏感的部位应该也差不多，于是伸手要脱东海的裤子：“腿抬起来点。”  
东海最开始还有些不好意思，无奈牛仔裤来回蹭着床单不好脱，便摆着胯与赫宰合力将裤子脱掉扔在了地上。  
裤子没了后，有点害羞的反倒成了赫宰，东海那条画着小鱼尼莫的内裤包裹着那人支起来的小帐篷。  
赫宰的手覆上东海的“尼莫”，那地界儿比小孩儿的体温还烫，便问他：“被舔过吗？”  
东海摇摇头，脸也羞赧得红：“那里会不会脏。”  
“不会。”赫宰笑笑，“他精神着呢。”  
其实光是俩人同时打量东海的老二这个行为就足够羞耻了，结果东海还要再给赫宰一记重击：“那你硬了吗？”  
赫宰拽着东海一直拉着自己的那只手按向自己的裤裆：“我又不是阳痿。”  
东海触碰到的，是一根比自己更大些的硬物，他以前也听说过，男人越瘦，下面反而越大。  
本来赫宰还想继续，好奇宝宝东海又问他：“赫，你下面多大啊？有18吗？我只有16…”  
呀！  
李东海这个混蛋，以为这里是澡堂子吗？  
赫宰屏住呼吸，将外裤内裤全脱个一干二净，东海口中那个只比18更大的硬物也被放了出来，还上下摇晃了几下。  
东海瞬间面部充血，羞得夺过被子就蒙上了脸。其实他自己也有相同的器官，也天天看着他长大了十几年，不过赫宰的无论长度还是粗细都颇为壮观。  
“呀，臭小子，我这玩意儿又不是怪物。”赫宰想将东海从被子里拽出来，毕竟看着东海那张漂亮的脸蛋他也更好发挥，然而这孩子只有那只手还紧紧抓着他。赫宰使坏，牵着东海的手就往自己的老二上套，“你总打过飞机吧？”  
东海从被子里探出双大眼睛，他弯弯的眼里除了笑意还有些许紧张，不过手上的动作还算听话，开始帮赫宰套弄那人冒火的老二。  
其实东海的心里还在感叹，甚至有些羡慕，赫宰的这根真大，一种雄性之间的原始崇拜让东海更加羞涩，但打飞机这种事难不倒青春期的男孩，东海手速算快，平常的运动也保证了一定的臂力。不消多时赫宰就开始喘上粗气，清秀的眉也蹙在一起，他的腹肌微微抖动，这一切在东海看来都充满诱惑，毕竟他们都是在审美趣味上更偏好男性的人类。  
东海一度觉得是他技术过硬，赫宰的老二在他手中几欲变得更大了些，丝毫没有过任何警觉，譬如说这玩意儿之后要进入他身体的危机感。他又有些嫉妒，觉得赫宰凭什么长这么大，思及此还使劲儿掐了下赫宰的龟头。赫宰吃痛，下一秒就是将李东海从被子里“腾”地抓了出来。  
东海调皮地大笑，殊不知内裤也被赫宰拽没了。  
赫宰甩开东海帮自己打飞机的手，狠狠拧了一把小孩肉乎乎的屁股：“你死定了李东海。”  
东海看赫宰铁青着脸色，知道那人肯定被他拽痛了，这时候却让他有了种他们真的放下了所有客气与疏远的感觉，他开心至极，双臂环绕着赫宰的脖子，冲他喜欢的男孩脸上啾了一口又一口：“赫，赫，我最喜欢你，你对我真好。”  
这也是赫宰所见过的李东海在他面前最亲近的模样，就像…这个人在他女友身边的幸福笑脸。想到这儿，赫宰的心情混乱，只觉得他们是在偷情，但他本性澄澈，就郑重问他：“为了我，你能放下所有吗？”  
东海以为赫宰说的是“献身于自己”，他觉得能与爱人肌肤相亲已经是天大的好事，还怕赫宰担心他会吃亏，就立刻点点头：“我当然愿意。”  
赫宰便也将东海女友的事彻底抛诸脑后。

当然进展得并不顺利，赫宰总怕东海会太疼，光是前戏就做了快一个小时，东海身体的每个部位都被他舔了个遍。  
赫宰的建议是：“我先用手指进去，你找找感觉先射一次吧。”  
他估算东海得等到第一次不应期过后他才能做足挺入的准备，不至于让东海受伤。  
东海点点头，怀里抱住赫宰的一只手臂，撒娇似的小声说：“赫，你对所有人都这么温柔吗？”  
“…我就有过一个女朋友。”赫宰用东海怀里的手蹭了蹭那人的下巴。  
东海发出猫科动物舒服的呼噜声：“那你以后只跟我好可以吗？”  
“嗯。”其实赫宰也挺紧张的，他刚才给东海口交过片刻，傻小孩又泫然欲泣的险些射出来，他不想东海在他进入前就透支了体力，又希望东海能舒服点不要被疼痛夺去全部注意力。  
然而东海虽然从分身到铃口都湿透了，但后面依旧干涩，赫宰怕连手指都进不去，这时刻他脑内飞速想着该怎么办——是了，晟敏之前一直约会的那个女生，虽然俩人一直没走到本垒打，但晟敏还是在宿舍存放了一大堆成人用品以备不时之需。  
赫宰想也没想，就先去翻找晟敏的柜子应个急，找出来一大瓶润滑液和指套，以及安全套。虽然晟敏还单着，但他藏匿成人用品此举却大大方便了赫宰办好事。  
赫宰让东海趴在床上，腰往下，撅起屁股，那人按他说的照做后，反倒是赫宰自己吃不住眼前香艳的画面。  
或许是东海曾经做过太多次蹲起，他的屁股颇为挺翘，整个人一身紧致细肉。不像传统艳星通体雪白，反而是在球场上晒过的蜜色肌肤，就像床上的性感沙漏。李赫宰默念几遍四大皆空，开始用沾着润滑液的指套给东海的后面拓荒。  
赫宰：“疼就说话，我会停下。”  
东海还没意识到他之后要经受什么考验：“好像健身哦。”  
赫宰翻了个白眼儿，拍了小孩屁股一巴掌，逗得身下人咯咯直笑。  
其实进去一指时，东海尚且还能忍受，只是有异物感在身后挤压。但等到赫宰进到第二个指头了，东海吃痛，不过他心想这点苦头也就是在球场上跌倒的程度罢了，咬咬牙忍了过去。  
赫宰也紧张得直冒汗，加上他又不是人形按摩棒，自己的七情六欲也快把持不住地乱套了。他暗自下定决心日后要把东海调教好，让他做个几百几千次，才不辜负他现下的苦心钻研。  
赫宰估算自己的粗度在三根手指开外，倘若东海能忍得住他三根手指同时搅动，基本上问题也就不大了。想着便抄起晟敏的润滑液往指尖再挤一大坨，空气中除了他俩的汗味，就剩润滑液的香精味冲鼻。另外那只手也没闲着，两根手指还留在东海的后庭，他往里面深入探着，想要找到能让东海舒服的G点，摸了半天，也边询问着。  
结果东海支支吾吾，说话时还带着些委屈的腔调：“我想尿尿。”  
赫宰拿他没办法，就让他先去洗手间解决好，毕竟憋着尿是硬不起来的。  
东海怕赫宰对他失望，刚刚赫宰才说喜欢他是因为他长得好看，东海真怕这股爱火会在他的笨拙之间熄灭。  
他就眨巴着一双可爱的下垂眼，在下床的同时吻了吻赫宰挺拔的鼻梁：“哥哥。”  
这声哥哥，是女生用的”oppa”，而不是他平常说的”hiong”  
东海的示弱，让赫宰心又软了些，而且他本身就不在意东海是否有经验，也根本不觉得麻烦，他回吻东海，轻啄他腰窝：“宝宝。”  
东海的心咚咚跳，若不是憋得慌，他根本舍不得去洗手间。

东海解手时，听见洗手间门被人打开，他知道来的人是赫宰，紧张得打哆嗦：“我还没好。”  
赫宰却从东海身后一把搂住他，开口时声音无比温柔：“你要是怕，可以再等等。”  
正说着，赫宰的手竟然绕到了东海的分身，就这样帮他小孩儿把尿一样的姿势，也根本不嫌脏。  
东海的腿肚子直发抖，赫宰的温柔，赫宰的情欲，还有抵在他背上的赫宰的那根硬物，都让他目眩神迷。  
加之洗手间本就昏黄的灯光，说不清的暧昧笼罩在两人年轻的肉体上。  
东海用完厕所，就大着胆子，先将马桶盖翻下，自己坐在上面，对赫宰敞开腿，手却只敢死死捂着滚烫的脸，发出稚嫩的邀请：“进来吧。”  
赫宰怔愣了瞬间，脸上没了平日常见的笑意，他眼里的欲火就烧在东海身体的每一处。东海却觉得眼前人的侵略感直直叩击在他心门，一时之间只有两人的喘息声不断。  
赫宰几乎是在东海发出邀约的同时就抓住东海的一条腿，架上肩膀扛着，他能瞥见东海变得软乎乎的穴口，找准了位置便往里送。  
其实在进入的时候别说是东海，就连赫宰都被夹得生疼，他忙转移注意力，帮还一直捂脸的东海套弄了一阵分身，希望东海可以稍微舒服些。  
然而这时候身下的东海连喘气声都没了片刻，赫宰颇担心，就要往外拔时却被东海拽住了胳膊。赫宰也终于看见了东海的脸，那孩子的小脸涨得通红，眼里的泪水就跟被开了水龙头开关一样噼里啪啦掉。  
赫宰当然不愿东海被如此折磨，但不得不承认东海哭着的模样还挺催情的，他干脆闭上眼，再挺动身下硬物，往那人温热的最深处去。  
东海的肩头抖个不停，却没有实在无法忍受的意思，不过还是止不住地落泪。  
其实赫宰在上、东海在下的姿势对东海来说应该是最不痛苦的了，但初尝人事除了身体上的排斥，更多是一时之间被剥夺了自身的全部领地从而失去安全感，是身为动物的自然反应。  
赫宰想着东海的感受，半天没动，他自己也汗如雨下。  
这当口东海却像个小猫似的叫了声，听不清这人说的是什么，或只是轻微的呻吟，却叫赫宰的马达启动，他忍耐到了极限，没有再继续停着的道理。  
赫宰克制速度，本来可以更快，现下却在东海的身体里缓缓动着，时不时帮东海擦擦眼泪：“还舒服吗？”  
东海点头又摇头。  
赫宰笑了声，这阵鼻腔里哼出来的声音倒带了些宠爱：“不舒服干嘛还夹这么紧？”  
东海恢复些意识，虽然是他第一次，但胜在他俩平日的运动量，除了下面疼些以外，体能还是可以配合的跟上，现在又跟个小孩一样说大话：“不、不舒服。”  
赫宰慢得要停下来了，他真怕东海的初体验会有任何糟糕的回忆：“疼？”  
“你动得太慢了。”  
东海还没来得及笑，就被赫宰死死扣住那条扛在他肩上的腿。两人四目相撞，东海见赫宰有些挑衅地对他抬了抬下巴，紧接着他下身一阵湿热，赫宰大举进犯，狠摆着腰部抽插开来，肉体相撞的啪啪声越来越响。东海下意识伸出手去抓赫宰的胳膊，却被对方粗鲁地拍开。  
不过赫宰虽然发狠，动作还是颇有技巧，东海不一会儿就产生了快感，嘴里发出接连不断打颤的吟叫。  
打个比方的话，东海是食肉动物，爆发力强，但体能不够；而赫宰是戈壁滩上的食草动物，有着不逊于东海的爆发力，并且在持久上胜过他几倍。  
赫宰听见东海的呻吟，无疑是对他最大的鼓励，他从身上打量着下面压着的东海，不像刚才那样进攻猛烈，而是放缓速度深深顶入几下，几乎每次都是连根进入再抽出，接着又快速在里面打桩似的摆动。  
东海的心理活动也从一开始羡慕嫉妒赫宰的分身之大，到现在他就像做着一桩美好春梦，他希望李赫宰的这根从今往后只属于自己，这个世界上未曾拥有过赫宰的人都称不上幸福。  
李赫宰的抽插九浅一深，一来二去东海本来就脆弱的前方阵线溃不成军，他叫了几声在赫宰听来根本不是人话更像是小老虎咆哮的声音，紧接着汩汩精液就射出来全都落在不停收缩的小腹，还有几滴是赫宰又帮他打了会儿，说射干净了会更舒服。  
其实赫宰心里想的是，一定要让东海赶快熟悉性事，这个小白痴现在可费死劲调教了，他累得无疑像进行了一场体能恢复训练。

不过赫宰还没射，他从东海身体里拔出来，顺手摘掉了套子，李晟敏买的安全套对他来说其实有点紧绷，他刚才除了被东海夹得生疼，也被套子本身挤得够呛。  
东海倒是个纯天然情欲缠身的笨蛋，这会儿看赫宰一系列动作的同时，自己在那边用手揉了揉肚子上的精液，白花花一片。  
李赫宰的注意力也到了那人身上，眼前的画面美好又糟糕，但总之他肯定还要再做一次，就把东海搂起来，与他说道：“一会儿帮我口吧。”  
东海好像困了，在赫宰怀里嘟囔：“你别看不起我了。”  
算了，赫宰先把人拖回卧室，俩人第二次怎么着也不能在洗手间解决了。

结果躺上床，赫宰见着东海满身是两人混在一起的体液，又不甘心只让东海帮他口了，于是变卦，再度挺入东海的身体。  
东海非常配合，甚至坐起身子，两人相对，反倒是东海在动。  
“呀，李东海。”赫宰帮不应期的东海揉弄着下身，还附带指导教学，“记住了，别上下动，要左右摆。”  
李东海这次像酒劲儿又飞了上来，竟然没听赫宰的话，抬起屁股再重重坐下。  
“呀！”赫宰被这怪力小子一屁股坐得盆骨快碎开了。  
东海的小鹿眼扎巴扎巴，随之叫了声：“Biong~”  
赫宰不怒反笑，反正是做什么他都能原谅的傻子。  
不过为了舒服，赫宰还是重新夺回主动权，压倒了东海，并趁这人意识模糊之际，沿着他的脖子嘬出一个又一个吻痕，东海偶尔会被痒得咯咯笑，殊不知自己的上半身已经成了草莓温室大棚。  
传统体位虽然花招少，却是让双方最舒服的。赫宰往东海的腰下垫了枕头，进攻变得格外省力，东海听话的抬腰迎合他，小尼莫也兴奋得顶上了对方的腹部。  
东海抱着赫宰的脖子，俩人时不时接吻，或只是舌头交缠在一起片刻。赫宰会在兴奋时贴在东海耳边叫他：“宝宝”。东海听了就傻笑，也回他甜腻腻的：“哥哥”。

如果能用什么形容那个夜晚，李赫宰觉得：苦于夜短。  
当然，还在家中的晟敏也不会知道，经过这晚后，他的安全套存货也所剩无几了。


End file.
